


Unbreakable Vows

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ellera Miller have been best friends since their third year, but friendship grows. When Ellera is found out to be a Muggle-born, she is caught by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor, watches her muggle parents murdered before Draco intervenes in plans that would cause her death.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Unbreakable Vows

**Author's Note:**

> More Draco x OC, he needed a Hufflepuff
> 
> Ellera (el-erah)
> 
> Andromeda Malfoy is an OC, with quite the backstory.

_ Sectum Sempra!  _ She didn't know that spell, but it was Potter's voice she heard as she passed the boys lavatory. She definitely also heard whimpering. Dropping her books, Ellera Miller rushed in to see Harry Potter standing over Draco Malfoy, who was bleeding out. 

Harry was then accosted by Professor Snape, while Ellera used her Hufflepuff robes to try and staunch the bleeding before Snape pushed her away. Ellera was a muggle-born, but she and Draco had been friends since third year, when she helped him with Care of Magical Creatures homework.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, Miller." Professor Snape said, swiping his wand over Draco's chest. "Now Miller!" 

She did as the ornery Professor asked, returning with the Hogwarts Healer in tow. "Is he going to be ok, Professor?" She asked, worried over the boy on the lavatory floor. The blood was gone, his shirt was wet but not stained. 

"He will need a few days of rest, but he will be fine. Return to the Hufflepuff common room, Miss Miller." Madame Pomfrey asked, gently.

It was the next Saturday when Draco sought her out. "Um… thanks, Miller." He said, shifting uncomfortably as he stood in front of the table in the library where Ellera was studying with Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. 

"You're welcome, Draco." She smiled, her brown curls were tucked under a gold headband, she wore a simple yellow sweater dress and sheer black tights with a pair of yellow and white converse. Her amber eyes wrinkled with her nose a bit when she smiled and it made Draco's heart skip a beat whenever she smiled at him. 

\--

But Ellera Miller was a  _ mudblood _ . No matter if just being in the same vicinity as her made his heart hammer against his chest, or her shampoo that smelled like autumn apples. If his father knew he fancied a Hufflepuff, let alone a muggle-born Hufflepuff, he might actually kill him. His mother would support whatever he chose, but she too was opposed to muggles and their  _ unnatural _ ability to sometimes produce magical children. 

It wasn't until Ellera knelt in his family's kitchen near the end of the summer that Draco had said anything. "Please, please not aga-- AHHHHHH!" Bellatrix was torturing Ellera, who was dressed in blue jeans, a torn black and yellow jumper and trainers. His mother just sat at the dining table, sipping her tea.

"Ellera? What is this?" He asked, anger flashed in his eyes when he noticed two muggle adults lying next to each other just feet away from his best friend.  _ Her parents, they were in hiding _ . He could tell by the backpacks tossed off to the side.

Bellatrix hit Ellera with another cruciatus curse, and Draco had had enough, disarming his aunt. "You can't kill this one Aunt Bella. I owe her a life debt!" Narcissa's head snapped so quickly to shoot daggers at her son, he thought he heard a crack.

"Well, well, well Draco… ya fancy a mudblood?  _ This _ mudblood?" Bellatrix pulled Ellera's hair so hard that the seventeen year old girl nearly toppled backwards and cried out in pain, and was thrown to Draco's feet. 

"How could you be so stupid, son? To enter into such a pact with a mudblood?" His father's voice boomed behind him as Draco began to help Ellera try to stand.

"Potter almost killed me last year in the boys lavatory, she got to me in time. This  _ mudblood _ saved my life, I owe her her own at the very least." Draco hissed out as he pulled Ellera's arm around his shoulder and helped her from the room of malicious wizards. He heard his father angrily leave the house.

"Draco… we tried to hide… I couldn't obliviate my parents…" she whimpered as he helped her up a grand black marble staircase. She had blood coming from her nose and mouth. The only thing standing between this girl and the killing curse was Draco, and she knew it. He hurried her into a bedroom, where another platinum blonde woman apparated in as soon as Draco closed the door.

"Draco, little brother what have you done?" Andromeda Malfoy-Aaron asked her younger brother as she set a bag at the end of the bed Ellera sat down on now. 

"Andy, I can't let them kill her I--" his words fell from his mouth as silent tears streaked down his hurt expression.

"You love her, I get it. You understand what this means. An unbreakable vow can  _ never _ be broken, or you will die, Draco. You will be in danger of literal death until you fulfill this vow." Andromeda warned, Ellera wiping the blood from her face.

"What vow, Draco?" Ellera asked, standing, now actually noticing the bedroom around her. There were Slytherin pennant flags, a Hogwarts flag, Draco's trunk and… her trunk and the cage that held her Owl Nima, who hooted and bit at the cage.

Draco caught her before she could fall. Andromeda handed Ellera a vial, "Take it, a healing draught." And she took the vial and it's red liquid ran thickly down her throat. She felt her bones righting themselves, and wounds closing. She then remembered that her parents lie dead in the Malfoy's dining hall and fresh tears came to her eyes.

"My parents, my mum and dad… After I heard that they killed the Grangers, who Hermione obliviated… I couldn't leave them to that fate. Not remembering me, or what a wonderful life we had had as a family." She was crying into Draco's chest now. 

"I'm going to vow to marry her. That's why you're here, Andy." Draco said, holding his Hufflepuff against his chest. 

Andromeda nodded, there was no changing Draco's mind, and his sister knew this. "Alright, hold each other's wrists." Only one unbreakable vow was made in Malfoy Manor, Draco would not let his best friend, the girl who made him a better person, die at the hands of anyone. If she died before they wed, so would he, for the vow would be broken. That was the clause of his vow, if she died before they were wed, his heart would stop beating. He had every intention of making his parents aware of this vow as well.

"Thanks Andy. Get back to the Order." Draco said, hugging his older sister.

She had been disowned for marrying a muggle man, Sean Aaron. Their oldest daughter would be attending Hogwarts in just two years.

Andromeda apparated from the house, and Draco and Ellera stood, she wrapped in his arms. Narcissa knocked once and entered the room. "Andromeda was here. You know the alarm is raised if she comes home, Draco. Be thankful your father is not here." That's when his mother noticed the bright red lines on her son's arm and shook her head. "What have you done, Draco?" 

"Made a vow to wed Ellera. And if she dies, so will I." He left out the bit about before they were wed, but his mother shook her head and left without another word. They would be going back to Hogwarts in the morning, that was all that mattered.


End file.
